<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Over Coming Out by local_bi_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633605">Coming Over Coming Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_bi_bitch/pseuds/local_bi_bitch'>local_bi_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, No Lesbians Die, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_bi_bitch/pseuds/local_bi_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a student at university with a secret only known by very few. She has been in a relationship with Phoebe for the past 5 years, but only her closest friends know about it. Sam's parents are very homophobic so won't take the news well, but Phoebe is pushing her to tell them because "What can they do? We've been together for 5 years, you aren't getting rid of me now". Will Sam's parents accept her, or will they force her to move out and never return home?</p><p> </p><p>I wrote this as a start for my Story to Script class in University, I figured it would be easier to write it as a story first then edit it into a script at a later date. But seeing as I had no where to put the story, I thought "ah well, may as well stick it on Ao3"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sam and Phoebe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not an experienced writer what-so-ever, this is the first book I've written pretty much ever. I don't know how may chapter it will be, but it won't be many because it's only a 10 page script we have to write. But who knows? I may actually carry this on beyond the script and turn it into a proper story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The street was oddly quiet for a Saturday evening. Only a few cars going by every hour with the sidewalks deserted as the rain poured heavier and heavier. Streetlamps lit up sections of the sidewalk in a soft yellow glow, keeping areas engulfed in darkness where the light didn’t reach. Halfway down this street sat a small library. The windows were framed in light brown wood, with the window decorated up for Christmas, with fairy lights strung across the top, and tinsel draped over the books as they were arranged in a way to show off their colourful covers. They were sat atop a sparkly rainbow tablecloth, with boxes arranged to keep the books from toppling over. To the right of the window stood the door, a matching light brown wood with a semi-circle stained-glass window situated at the top of the door, allowing its patterned light to reflect when the light hits it a certain way. </p><p> Inside, the library is bigger than it may look from the outside. Just like the window, the interior is decorated for Christmas. To the right of the window is a Christmas tree, with baubles painted and created by the children in the community, small book baubles, gold and silver tinsel, and twinkling fairy lights, all topped off with a star on top of the tree. There is tinsel hung up from the ceiling, making the library feel cosy despite its size. In the back right corner is the coffee machine, the kettle, and an array of teas, coffees, and juices that can be made if, and when, they’re wanted by those sat in the seating area, either doing work, or just reading. On the back wall of the library, behind the many bookcases, sat a staircase, leading to the top floor that was filled with more bookshelves, and equally as decorative as the ground floor.  </p><p>The library was fairly quiet, not many people visiting. However, in one corner of the seating area sat two girls. Sam had short blue hair with an undercut, blazing blue eyes, and dressed in a graphic t-shirt, blue dark wash jeans, a flannel shirt wrapped around her waist, and black, scuffed converse on her feet. To the right of her, her jacket, still a bit damp from the rain, was placed over the back of a vacant chair in an effort to dry off. On her left, sat the other girl, Phoebe, her hair was in a blonde bun that sat on the crown of her head, keeping her hair out her eyes as she was leaning on Sam’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth that she radiated on a cold December day. Phoebe was wearing a purple t-shirt that had small animals dotted around it. Over her shoulders was a scarf, placed there by Sam half an hour after they entered the shop because she could feel Phoebe starting to shiver. Her black leggings were tucked into her black Dr. Martin’s, helping to keep the cold away from her feet.  </p><p>Over the speaker system played soft lo-fi Christmas music to create a calm, and serene atmosphere. A warm cup of tea was being cradled in Phoebe’s hands as she watched over Sam, giving her small noises of encouragement when she read over something particularly well-written.  The relaxing sound of the crackling fireplace, quiet in the background, mixed with the ambience of the rain against the window gave the perfect white noise for studying. This was taken advantage of by a few students, sparsely littering the library’s two floors. Due to the warmth the fire was giving off, Phoebe was starting to fall asleep against Sam, her eyes closing slowly and her body relaxing, fingers becoming loose on her teacup in hand. Sam had noticed this and made a move to extract the cup before it made a mess on the floor. After placing it carefully on the table, she pressed a kiss to Phoebe’s forehead before continuing on with her work, the soft typing on her laptop helping lull Phoebe into a peaceful sleep. </p><p>An hour and a cold cup of tea later, the work was finished. Sam sat up and stretched her aching muscles to try and shake the oncoming cramp that she could feel creeping up on her as a result of being hunched over for over an hour. After carefully putting her laptop away, she went to go and wake up Phoebe, gently shaking her shoulder. However, this only earnt her a disgruntled groan in response. </p><p>“C’mon baby, you need to wake up. It’s already getting late” Sam had whispered, swiping hair that had fallen out of the bun out of Phoebe’s face, hoping the touch would be enough to wake her without startling her. Phoebe had taken this as a sign of affection and had leant further into her touch, softly smiling. “you’re leaving me no choice now Sweetheart, I’ve only got one thing left to do” a smirk was evident in her voice, as it clearly wasn’t the first time this threat had been used. Phoebe had shot up and out of her sleep, trying to glare at her girlfriend, but failing as she got caught in a yawn. </p><p>“Now that was just mean”, she grumbled, not a fan of being woken up from her slumber. </p><p>“Oh c’mon, I tried to wake you up nicely, but you didn’t budge” Sam retorted, her smirk turning into a genuine smile at the sight of her sleepy girlfriend trying to stay awake. “I didn’t actually tickle you, you brought that upon yourself last time”. This comment caused Phoebe to start packing up her things in silence, grabbing her coat from the chair, slipping it on and making her way to the door. Sam was not having this, she quickly grabbed her belongings, threw on her jacket and made a dash for the door, trying to catch up with her girlfriend who was already waiting in the snowy street.  </p><p>Creeping up behind Phoebe, Sam grabs her waist and whispers in her ear “You know, it’s not safe for a pretty girl like you to be alone in the middle of a darkened street,” causing Phoebe to turn around and nearly smack Sam across the face, only being stopped by her wrist being caught mid-air by a laughing Sam. </p><p>“Now that wasn’t very funny”, the response falling on deaf ears as Sam continued to laugh at her. </p><p>“I was kidding baby, but really, it isn’t safe, at least wait for me next time before making a mad dash to the street”, concerned for the safety of her lover, Sam made a reach for her hand as they started walking side by side down the street, making both feel warmer in the cold, bitter weather of the outside.  </p><p>Whilst waiting for the green man to appear at the traffic light at the bottom of the street, Sam broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. “Is it okay if we don’t hold hands now? I don’t want anyone that knows me to see” she paused and gestured to where their hands joined between them, “this, and tell my parents”. The silence between them was deafening as she waited for Phoebe to answer. </p><p>A soft sigh and a small “okay” was to be heard as Sam’s hand suddenly became multiple degrees colder. “But you do know you have to tell them some day? It’s been, what, five years now? We can’t keep treading quietly around them for much longer, it’s going to get even more difficult”. Phoebe was concerned about her girlfriend’s parents' reaction, but she just wanted the sneaking around to stop. She wanted to be known as ‘Sam’s Girlfriend’ and not ‘best friend’ anymore. It was getting annoying, but she knew the consequences of it if her parents were to find out. However, this didn’t stop her imagining a life where they could be open and free with what they want to do. A life where they could hold hands in places that were lit, cuddle on the sofa without anyone getting suspicious of them. It was a pain, but if it meant that her girlfriend wasn’t being kicked out of the house for the time being, then she’d put up with the stolen kisses here and there.  </p><p>“I know I will, but what if they don’t support it? Heck, I know they don’t support it. The backhanded comments at the dinner table, the sound of disgust and the channel change when something even remotely LGBTQ+ comes on the screen. It gets so disheartening like I can’t actually be myself around them.” There was a wobble in Sam’s voice, small enough to pass by the usual ear, but to Phoebe, this was a sign that she was caught up inside her head, her brain going a million miles a minute, processing all the various ways that she could be disowned, forced away from those she loves the most, and possibly made to breakup with the love of her life. “Is it too much for me to ask them to love me unconditionally? To not judge me based on who I love?” The wobble becoming more evident by the second, Phoebe decides to jump in to save her from the embarrassment that would come from breaking down and crying in the middle of the street. The green man appears, and they start crossing, and after making it safely to the other side, she continues their conversation. </p><p>“Hey now, we’ll figure this out somehow, you’re still the same person that they raised. It has nothing to do with you, we all know you can’t choose who you love. Who would choose to get bullied, or outcast, disowned, hell, even killed in some countries?” This seemed to have the opposite affect she was wanting as she could see the tears starting to make their decent down Sam’s face. It ate Phoebe up inside to know that she helped cause those tears to surface, but she pushes through. “And if anything, you’ve got my family, they support this and would honestly do anything to help you, to help us. If worse comes to worst and you get kicked out, my parents won’t hesitate to let you live with us. They love you, I love you. So please don’t let this be the end to the last 5 years” Phoebe was practically begging Sam at this point, only a few steps away from Sam’s house now. </p><p>“I’ll tell them” the reply was soft, nearly missed as a car drove by, but phoebe heard it clear as day. “I’ll bring it up at the dinner table tomorrow” Her voice was shaky, but she had calmed down slightly on the walk back home. This brought a smile back onto Phoebe’s face. After giving her one last hug a small whispered “I love you” in her ear, Phoebe walked down the street in the direction of her house, leaving Sam to walk down the small path of their front garden to her front door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Evening Sam, nice to see you at least once a day” Her dad commented as she sat down at the table. She had silently left this morning to go to Uni earlier than usual, so she could visit Phoebe first before they parted ways later in the day. </p><p>“Ha, yeah, I just went to Uni earlier because I have a project due soon, wanted to get some of it out the way and done with sooner rather than later.” Sam replied, though not entirely telling the truth. “Anyway, enough about me. This dinner looks amazing, thanks mom” She stated as a plate of macaroni and cauliflower cheese was placed in front of her, steam rising off it, indicated that it had just left the oven only minutes before, not having a chance to cool the insides down yet. </p><p>As both her parents sat down, conversation started between them, with Sam not paying attention, her mind going a mile a minute with different ways to come out. Her biggest problem was her dad, because she knew he would take this the worst, as he wanted her to give him grandchildren so their family name could continue, so when she eventually would tell him the news, he would not find the appeal in it. However, her thought process was cut off by her mother. “Hey, Sam, what’s going on? You’re never really this quiet. Is something on your mind?” The question was a simple one, yet it brought so many different answers to her mind. She could be truthful or she could just lie and tell them another day. </p><p>“I-” She stuttered, “it’s nothing, really” A small, unsure silence fell between the family, as Sam’s breath quickened up. “Actually, it is something. Just- please don’t get mad”. Her hand’s were starting to shake, so before any damage with the cutlery could be done, she set them down on the table, and started playing with the edge of her jumper, still not saying anything. This worried her parents further. </p><p>“Sweetheart, you’re worrying us now. What’s the matter? Is it something going on at University?” Ever worried for her daughter, Sam’s mom was trying her best to try and get the answers out of her, but all the questioning had Sam panicking more, scared of disappointing her parents. </p><p>“Uni? No no there’s nothing up at uni, this has something to do with me though, and I don’t want you to get mad with me, or start hating me or worse” Her voice fading towards the end of the sentence, becoming more ragged as the panic began to set in. “It’s just, you guys mean so much to me and I don’t want to lose you over something like this-” Her rambling was stopped by her dad cutting in and stopping her. </p><p>“Sam, you’re rambling again. Out with it”. This terrified her, he already sounded mad and she hadn’t even gotten to the worst of it yet.  </p><p>She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, even just the smallest bit. “I’m gay”. The words were almost a whisper with how quiet she was. But she knew they had heard because of the shocked look on her mom’s face, and the frown and furrowed eyebrows that had set into her dad’s features. </p><p>“I'm sorry, what did you say?” the tone was almost patronising as he asked, not believing her for a second. However, this angered Sam, making her forget her earlier panic. </p><p>“I said” her voice began to raise in volume “I’m gay. I like girls. I am a lesbian. Is that clear enough for you?” The silence that followed would have been suffocating if Sam hadn’t been angered by her father.  </p><p>“No.” The hurtful response made Sam’s eyes widen “Not possible. No daughter of mine will be one of those homosexual bastards. I’m not allowing it. We’re going to be the laughingstock of the town. This will not happen, not under my roof” Her blood was beginning to boil. She knew her dad would have a bad reaction, but this was just wrong, this was way more hurtful than she had thought it would be.  </p><p>“Sorry to ruin it for you dad, but I have had a girlfriend for the past 5 years, so there’s no way I’m just going to breakup with her and go out with a man just because of one person deciding to be closed minded.” She was just getting started, but remembered that her mom was in the same room. Sam took a quick glance at her mother across the table from her to find her with her head in her hands, silently shaking, signalling that she was crying. Whether it was the shouting or the sudden news that did made her cry was something Sam didn’t want to find out. </p><p>As she started to make her way over to her mom to try and console her, her dad stopped her by grabbing her wrist, tugging her forcefully away from her crying mother. “You will not lay a hand on your mother. I don’t want you to turn her into a filthy gay like yourself” The tone of his voice clearly out to hurt her, Sam was not having this. The rudeness, the fact that she was trying to cheer up her own mother, yet the clear homophobia from hr dad shining through. </p><p>Rubbing her wrist, she responded dangerously quietly, “I can’t turn anyone gay, I can’t turn anyone straight. I can’t turn straight myself. I am gay, and I have always been gay. Yesterday you told me that I’m an only child because once you had me, you didn’t think you could get it right again. You said you loved me unconditionally. Do you have to lie about everything? Because you clearly don’t love me now, or mom by the looks of things because you aren’t letting me hug her because she is crying!” Her voice had raised in volume towards the end, showing how her patience had worn thin. “You didn’t ask for a gay daughter, but I didn’t ask for a homophobic dad. I didn’t ask to be scared to tell people about my true self. I didn’t ask to be discriminated against. I didn’t ask to have to protest for my right to marry the woman I love. I didn’t ask to be beaten in the streets by the likes of people like you. I didn’t ask to be scared to hold my girlfriend’s hand in public in fear of being catcalled or being harassed. All I wanted was a loving family, a loving partner. And at the minute, I only have one of them, and let me tell you, it is not the former.”  </p><p>At this point, her mother’s head had risen from her hands, looking at Sam with an emotion she couldn’t pinpoint, before turning and staring her husband right in the eye. “She’s right”. The two words caused the father to nearly choke on his own saliva. “She shouldn’t have to fear telling her own parents who she loves. And she has every right to love who she wants to. This isn’t illegal, this isn’t hurting anybody apart from the fragile minded, and if it hurts you this badly, then leave.” A hushed silence had fallen between them all once again. This time, it wasn’t as bad as the first one, to Sam anyway. Her father looked like he would burst the blood vessel in his forehead anytime soon from the words uttered out of his wife’s mouth. </p><p>“Leave? You want me to leave? This is my house, and if anyone is going to leave, it is the gay who is standing right beside you. She does not deserve to live under the same roof as normal people.” He was fuming at this point. Words could not begin to describe the rage he was feeling. His family, the only two girls he has left, were turning against him. </p><p>“yes. Leave. If you can’t love her anymore, then you can’t love me anymore. I myself am bisexual, I could easily leave you for a woman, but I haven’t.” This new information about her mother was shocking, yet she was happy to have someone else from the LGBT community on her side. “Now you know that information, do you love me less? Has your opinion suddenly changed just because you know one extra fact about someone? I have tolerated your homophobia since day one, yet I stuck with you, thinking I can change that, but obviously, some people are too close-minded to even try and change. So, go and pack a bag, and leave. We don’t want this negativity in our lives anymore” And with that last comment, her dad left the dining room and headed straight for their bedroom. </p><p>The two girls remaining in the kitchen surrounded by silence until Sam broke it. “Mom, you didn’t have to do that, you know, stick up for me. I had a bag packed already and was one text away from living with Phoebe”, her voice barely a whisper as they could hear the father clattering in the bedroom above them. Sam had finally turned around to see that her mother had taken a seat again and rested her head on her arms. </p><p>“I couldn’t just watch as he treated you like garbage. I have tolerated it for too long I may as well be homophobic too. What you said, just then, will be rattling about his pea-sized brain for a while, so let’s hope he bucks his act up before the month is over” The words slightly muffled from where they were being spoken into the table. Her head rose as she spoke, “I’m so proud of you though baby. So so proud. I’m sorry your father had such a reaction but from me? You have my utmost respect and approval.” Her words were cut short by a banging door from upstairs, “Oh good god” whispered her mom, slightly scared of what was to come next. The crashing and banging had stopped, and silence fell upon the house. Seconds later footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, each step followed by a thud of the suitcase he was pulling. </p><p>“I will be returning when you two decide to stop playing this game and start thinking like normal people and behaving like such. None of this LBTG bullshit.” And with that, he turned around and stormed out the house, making sure to slam the front door behind him for extra effect. Sam and her mom made an audible sigh of relief when he left. Finally, after years of having to pretend she was something she wasn’t, Sam could finally be herself. </p><p>“So,” her mom started, breaking Sam out of her train of thought, the smile evident in her voice, “tell me how you and Phoebe came to be”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo, now that's done, we now turn it into a script. Not looking forward to this bit at all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>